Rings, Wishes, and Baby Kisses
by Grell Winchester
Summary: WARNING:MAJOR MPREG! minor swearing. Very cute story. Sorry but its pretty long
1. Chapter 1

"Hello, 911, I need an ambulance"

"What's the situation?"

"I think I'm going into labor."

"We will send an ambulance immediately, let your spouse aware of the situation. You will be at Sioux falls general hospital."

"Will do."

"Whats your address?"

"4284 salvage street, the salvage yard"

"Would you like me to stay on the line with you until the paramedics arrive?"

"No, I'm fine." (Strained, contraction)

"Goodbye."

"Bye." He closes the phone then reopens it.

"Cas, honey."

"Dean?was wrong?"

"Cas the- my water just broke."

" I will be there shortly."

"Please, hurry. I already called the ambulance."

"Alright I promise to be there."

"Love ya Cas."

"Love you too dean." They hang up

"Hello!" Yells the paramedic.

Nothing. He steps forward.

"Hello!"

"I'm in the living room!" Dean yells

They all rush to the living room. They get dean ready to leave for the hospital. They get him in the ambulance and in the hospital. The hospital doors Burst open and in the doorway is a young frantic man in a tan trench coat. He walks up to the desk and asks in the calmest voice...

"Dean winchester?"

"Follow the signs." Says the nurse kindly

"thank you so much." Says Cas as he runs down the hall. Trenchcoat billowing in the breeze. Castiel finds deans door and knocks lightly

"Nurse I don't want anything!" Dean yells not looking up

"You sure about that?" Cas asks and dean freezes. He looks up at the door. And smiles. Cas looks slightly worried.

"Cas, its okay."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. I'm not sure its a good idea this close to birth, but could you check the gender?"

"I could but like you said it might not be the *best* idea."

"Unless you want it to be a surprise..."

"For safety. We probably should."

"I guess."

KNOCK KNOCK

"Good afternoon, Mr. Winchester... And...friend?"

"Actually, he's the father." Says Dean, with a smile as he entangles their fingers as if to enphasize his point.

"Okay." Says the nurse with a blush and a kind smile, "Let me just check your heart rate and blood pressure."

"Okay, just get it over with."

*a few moments later*

"Everything checks out, Mr. Winchester." At that exact moment, Dean felt the excruciating need to bear down and push with everything he had.

"Nurse, You're gonna have to get the doctor. IT'S COMING!" the nurse runs down the hall to the main desk.

"Doctor singer, you're wanted at the front desk." Over the intercom.

"Who's the patient?"

"Your son."

"Which room?" They run to deans room and bobby stopped in his tracks as he saw Dean laying on the hospital bed about ready to pop. Bobby goes to start the procedure.

"Bobby?"

"What boy? Kinda busy at the moment"

"Thanks."

"Yeah." They complete the process with a few light screams, until the wail came, one that would make any person happy and proud. " Its a boy, guys." (I have a grandson)

"A boy, Cas!"

"I know Dean." Castiel "Novak" angel of the lord smiled. Bobby cleans them up and wraps the baby up in a baby blue blanket. He hands the baby to the nurse at his left. She hands the boy to Dean. He grabs ahold. He looks at Cas and Cas looks back. They look at the bundle together that they created together. They took in what they saw. They saw a tiny Cas with bright emerald green eyes and freckles. They smiled. Mommy Dean and Daddy Castiel said at the exact same time.

"Jimmy."

Dean's smile got even bigger, then the blue blanket started to get wet under deans face. Castiel sees this and rubs Deans back. He looks up at Cas and then Bobby.

"So jimmy Johnathan Winchester-Novak." Says the nurse. She takes him and gets him cleaned up and clothed. Back in the room, Bobby talks to the new parents about Jimmy.

"You better take damn good care of that kid, you two."

"Of course grandpa." Dean and Cas say in unison once again. Bobby's face breaks into a smile. Then his phone rings. He holds up a finger and walks out the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Bobby flips his phone open and answers it.

"Singer.,"

"Hey bobby."

"Who is this?" Bobby heard a voice in the background.

"Gabriel Novak, drop the damn phone. Or i will send you home."

"But sammich, i cant go back home. Im fallen, for you." Everything got quiet. "No. Moose, dont cry i didnt mean to-"

"That was the nicest thing anyone ever said to me!"

"Hey, its wanna talk to singer?"

"Yeah sure." He grabs the phone "Hey bobby, what's up?"

"Whats up? WHATS UP?! i just finished a delivery, which you two could hve called in the middle of, to ask WHATS UP?" Gabriel grabs the phone when he sees his moose get upset.

"Listen Robert, what did you go through in that delivery room?"

"End a pregnancy? Whats that got to do with you two?"

"Uncontrolled emo...tions.. Shit. Im sorry munchie. I didnt wanna upset the fella."

"Its alright. Well talk later."

"Bye guys." They hang up as Bobby twirls around and heads back into deans room.

"Cas, i dont know if were ready for this, you know?"

Dean, you will be an excellent mother. I assure you."

"Hey guys, i have some news from your brothers." Says Bobby to show his presence.

"Gabriel isnt in jail is he?" Worries Cas.

"Nah. Nothing like that. More of what you just finished dean."

"They're having a baby?!" Exclaims the new parents.

"Yeah."Answers Bobby.

To break up the little family moment, there is a light knock at the door. Bobby, being closest, opens it. There in the door way is Mary and john Winchester.

"Mom?" Asks dean in disbelief.

"Awe Dean can i hold my grandson?"

"Of course, mom."

A little while later* the doctor came in to show dean how to feed the baby and everything. Cas is in the lobby trying to fill out release papers.

KNOCK KNOCK

"Hey dean."

"Sammy?"

"Yeah. Its me dean."

"Come in, whats up?"

"Im guessing Bobby told you about Gabe's little surprise."

"He did. Congrats by the way man."

"Thanks. Anyway. So do i hve a nephew or niece?" At this point Sam realized that the baby was in Dean's arms. And dean slowly removes the blanket from in front of the baby.

"Come here sammy, i want you to meet your-"

"Nephew?"

"Yeah. His name is jimmy."

"Awe. Hes so small."

"Yeah." Cas walks through the door with a big smile on his face.

"I know how much you hate hospitals. So you can both leave whenever youre ready. All the paperwork's cleared away."

"Thank god."

Dean gets dressed and is pushed out of the hospital in a wheelchair by Cas and Sam has little Jimmy in a carseat. They get situated in the impala and are off towards their house. As Cas pulls into the driveway, he begins laughing. In turn freaking Dean out.

"What?"

"My brother sends his wishes with a checkup on Sam. Baby Wise."

"And?"

"Do to Gabriel being an archangel, Sam won't show up until hes ready for labor? But according to Gabriel, he has already put on a bit of weight." Cas helps Dean and jimmy out of the classic beaut and to the front door. Where its the creepy quiet where you know something is going to happen but you have no clue what.

"Surprise!"Yells everyone from crowley and Rowena to god and Amara.

"You guys didnt have to do this." So they go around showing off their new little one.

"Can i hold him?" Repeated at least a hundred ties that night.

A few hours later finds jimmy fast asleep on Lucifer's chest who is rocking slightly in the rocking chair. Dean picks him up and carries him to his crib upstairs. As he returns downstairs, however, there an awsome smell coming from the kitchen and it can only mean one thing. PIE! So he sneaks into the kitchen but is stunned. His boyfriend, who by the way is socially awkward, is cooking with his brother. And nothing is burning.

"Hey babe."

"Whats all this for?"

"Celebration." Replied Cas cool.

"For jimmy right?" Asks Dean unsure

"Of course, what else would it be for?" Answers crowley as he sits beside bobby at the table who is currently looking for a weekend hunt.

"OK? So wheres gabe?" Asks squirrel

"He went shopping for a few things." Says john. All of a sudden there is a knock at the door. Dean goes to answer gabe.

"You buy the whole damn store?"

"Pretty much, dean-o." Cas and bobby stole all the bags before dean could get a chance to look inside.

"Whats with all the bags?"

"That is for you to find out" replies cas. afterwards everyone sits at the table and eats their dinner, at least until gabe decides its time for...CANDY! They all sit quietly until _CRUNCH!?"_

"What the hell cas?!"

"..." Castiel 'angel of the lord' smirks. Dean reached into his mouth and feels something metallic. He pulls it out and stares unblinkingly at the object. At this point cas is already in front of Dean. And everyone has their cameras out. Dean's face is shifts to one knee and grabs the object out of Dean's grasp. He says in the calmest voice possible.

"Dean Micheal Winchester, i want you and Jimmy and all of these wonderful people you call family in the rest of my life. Will you please marry me?"

"Dean?"

"Yes huggy-bear!"

"What are you cal-?"

Cas was cut of mid sentence as Dean kissed him.

everyone was clapping and some were cried tears of joy. Cas slips the ring on Dean's finger and kisses Dean again. Crowley losses it and kisses Bobby. Cas gets up with Dean's hands in his and guides him to the counter where an Apple pie is sitting.

"WHHHAAAA!" Dean heads up stairs to check on Jimmy.


	3. Chapter 3

to recap last chapter

"yes huggy-bear."

"what are you cal--?"

Castiel is cut off mid sentence as Dean kisses him.

 ** _chapter three_**

So Dean accepted it. As everyone is either congratulating the engagement or tending to the now cranky day old jimmy, there is also Lucifer, sitting in a rocking chair in a daze/daydream.

"Luci!!" Luci was dropped out of his stupor by Gabriel."You alright, big bro? you kinda scared me."

"Im fine." Dean walks up with Cas beside him, holding jimmy. Cas holds up a bottle. Dean hands over the baby, to witch Luci carefully feeds him the fresh bottle. Dean is smiling at the picture in front of him.

"You were right, babe. he is a natural father." Dean sits down on the edge of a foot stool. Cas sits behind him and wraps his arms around Dean and rests his head on his shoulder.

"Told you so." Castiel says with a smile. A genuine smile. They let Luci feed Jimmy and Dean gives Luci a burp rag. ( btw. imagine the loudest, longest man belch you ever heard, coming out of a newborn). He hands Jimmy back to his birth parent.

"Luci, you are a good uncle, just wanted you to know."

"I don't think so."

" Better than Crowley."

"Hey! Bobby do something!"

"like what? you're the demon."

* ** _TIME SKIP_** *

Jimmy is four years old now. however Sam is five months along in his pregnancy. Jimmy learned to crawl just yesterday. He also began babbling, much to Cas's misunderstanding and Dean's amusement. All the same his family loves the little guy to death. Today, Dean dressed him. In a pair of baby boots that match his. along with jeans. that match his also. and a baby shirt that was ACDC themed under a tiny plaid button up. Yeah Dean's happy. Dean is sitting in the kitchen talking to Sam about the baby and what to expect.

"so when they turn 15--"

"Bah."

Sam and Dean look in the doorway between the kitchen and the living room.

"Bah!" ("Look!") Jimmy lets go of the doorway and instantly the brothers whip out their phones and press record.

one step

 **two steps** ** _three steps_** ** _four steps_** ** _FIVE STEPS_**

"Bah!" Jimmy latches onto Dean's pant leg with a satisfied grin on his face. Dean and Sam have a race to see who can send the most fastest. Bobby, John, Mary, Crowley, Rowena, God, Amara, Luci, every one who was at the party all got two messages with the video. Dean outs his phone down and picks his baby boy up.

"My little man took his first steps! yes he did!"

"Dean?"

"yeah Sammy?"

"I think they just kicked."

"Can I?"

"Sure Dean." Sam lifts his shirt and Dean sees a little bump.

"You two think of names yet?"

"We're working on it, eventually, we'll get there."

"Hey guy. This is your uncle speaking. Go easy on your daddy, ok?" Dean replies in a quiet baby voice.

"Dean, you have to get Gabe. Its hurts really bad." Sam looks at his belly and *SEES* two feet sticking out of his bump.

"Sammich, whats going on?!"

" Gabe it hurts."

"Alright listen, baby. youre going into early labor, okay? we're going to go to Dad. Hes going to deliver the babies."

So they head to heaven and have the babies courtesy of God himself. during te delivery, Castiel 'picks up' Dean and Jimmy and takes them to the 'hallway' of where Sam's room is. All of a sudden, its quiet. Gabe peeks his head out.

"Hey guys, there are some people in here who want to say hi." Gabe leads them into the room. in the bed is Sam fast asleep and two baby bassinets. Gabe walks over and picks up both twins. he places the girl, Elizabeth Mary novak, in Dean's arms and Johnathan Ciel Novak in Castiel's arms.

"Gabe?"

"Hey you okay, babe?"

"little sore, but ok."

 ** _KNOCK KNOCK_**

Mary, John, Luci, and Bobby walk in. Gabe introduces the twins and gives everyone a chance to hold them.

 ** _KNOCK KNOCK_**

"Mr. Winchester? Im here to...pick...up...the...twins." Everyone looks at the doorway to find a young woman in scrubs with long red hair and green eyes like Dean. "Sorry, never seen so many guys in a delivery room before. Im here to pick up the twins, im nurse Sutcliffe, Grell Sutcliffe." She is introduced to everyone and heads out the door with the twins.

"Luci, what do you think about her?"

"She was HOT!"


	4. Chapter 4

**_*RING RING RING*_**

"Robert?"

"Hey feathers, where's mommy?"

"Virgin Mary has been dead for hundreds of years, Robert you should know this."

"I meant Dean."

"Oh, he is asleep with Jimmy."

"How are they?"

"Well and healthy."

"Thats good."

"Why did you contact us, Robert?"

"Huh, oh Crowley told me something surprising. you might want to wake Dean up for this."

Castiel wakes up Dean slowly.

"What?"

"Robert is on the phone."

"Go ahead, Bobby."

"Crowley is 2 weeks pregnant."

"Boys?"

"It worked?"

"How is Crowley?" asks Cas

"Hes alright."

"Congrats are in order."

"thank boys. Dont tell sabriel, theyre coming here tomorrow and I want to surprise them." They hang up. Cas wraps dean up in his arms, kissing his head.

"Cas?"

"Yes dean?"

"I'm worried, surprised but worried."

"Why?"

" Because me and Sammy are going to be big brothers."

"i am aware, but on the bright side, Bobby is happy, right?"

"Yeah, youre right." Castiel stayed up all night in case Jimmy needed anything. Around 6 in the morning, there's a knock at the door. Dean answers it. In said doorway there is Sam and Gabe with the twins. they go inside.

"Why are you guys here so early?"

"Honestly we have no idea what to do."

"What do you mean?"

"We did everything you showed us but she is still crying."

"Did you check her wings?"

"yes...*looks away*...(no)" Dean rolls his eyes and picks up his niece, halting her cries momentarily. He checks her wings and she smiled. He rips her jumper to fit her wings.

"there you go sweetie."

*cooing* she falls asleep instantly.

"Poor girls tired."

"You can put her down in the guest room."

 ** _TO...BE... CONTINUED!!!!_** PLEASE RATE AND REVIEW. REVIEWS ARE LIKE PIE!!!!!


End file.
